


Tragedia klas maturalnych

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Zastępy AUs [6]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Lampka lamusie przestań w te pomysły, Matury, Tragedia w scence rodzajowej
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Podpisując cyrograf z dyrektorem szkoły powinieneś wiedzieć, że w piekle czeka już na ciebie kocioł pełen smoły. Lampka wiedział to bardzo dobrze. Ale cyrograf maturalny podpisał.





	Tragedia klas maturalnych

Lucjan siedział pod ścianą w pozie “zostawcie mnie do kurwy nędzy” rękami zasłaniał głowę, a w uszach miał słuchawki. Eyeliner spływał mu po policzkach, z oryginalnego makeupu zostały tylko marne ślady. Siedzący obok Samael klepał go po plecach współczująco, ale jego mina wyrażała absolutne zobojętnienie. Dzwonek miał zadzwonić lada moment i Sam czekał tylko, aż będzie musiał wciągnąć Lampkę do klasy za fraki.

-Co mu się znowu stało?- zażądał Gabriel

-Bo ja to wiem. Dużo się dzisiaj działo.

Lucek podniósł głowę i spojrzał żałośnie na Gabriela. Twarz chłopaka złagodniała, kucnął przy przyjacielu, zmierzwił mu włosy dłonią i wyjął jedną z słuchawek z jego ucha. “I’m not okay (I promise)” płynęło na maksymalnej głośności. 

-Ja rozumiem, że twój image wymaga zaangażowania w popkulturę emo, ale ty nawet nie lubisz MCR…

-Pierdol się Gabriel!- załkał Lampka i wrócił do użalania się nad sobą.

-Od jak dawna on tak siedzi?

-Od polskiego, plus minus.

-Ach. No tak, to wszystko wyjaśnia- Gabriel zdjął plecak z ramienia, zawieszka z jednorożcem zakołysała się radośnie. Odsunął ostrożnie suwak i z namaszczeniem wcisnął Luckowi do ręki pudełko. Zawartość Pudełka™ była wszystkim dobrze znana. Cesarz szkolnych emo przycisnął je do piersi, niczym matka pierworodne dziecko.

-Rozszerzenie z polskiego?- zapytał Gabriel ze współczuciem?

-Taaaak!- wyjęczał Lampka w odpowiedzi- Pistis chce mnie uwalić! Ona jest jebnięta. Zdziadziała polonistka myśli, że jak ma magistra z polskiego to wszystko wie!

-Lucysiu

-Nie lucysiuj do mnie teraz Gab. Ja mam kryzys. A teraz wybaczcie. Wracam do cierpienia- wyrwał szybkim ruchem słuchawkę z dłoni Gabriela i wcisnął mocno do ucha. 

-Właśnie dlatego nie rozszerzam polskiego- powiedzieli jednocześnie Gabriel i Samael.

*** 

Na matematykę musieli Lampkę ciągnąć siłą. Chłopak rzucał się gorzej niż Razjel o deltę, ale w końcu udało się go usadzić w kącie, gdzie pole widzenia matematyczki było ograniczone. Gabriel wymusił na Samaelu obietnicę, że ten przypilnuje by ich przyjaciel nie umarł przez następne czterdzieści pięć minut. 

Czas wlókł się gorzej niż na polskim, co dawało do myślenia. Gabriel miał ochotę wydłubać sobie oczy cyrklem. 

-Jeśli każe mi obliczyć jeszcze jedną pierdoloną deltę, to idę się powiesić na własnych sznurówkach- Szepnął w ogólnym kierunku Razjela

-Jeśli się postarasz, to w końcu zrozumiesz, to nie jest takie trudne- odparł Razjel tonem kogoś kto uwielbia delty(wariat)

-Kiedy ja to rozumiem, ale i tak z dwa dodać dwa wychodzi mi siedem i pięć dziesiątych kostki masła.

Razjel prychnął, z trudem hamując śmiech i spojrzał na Gabriela wzrokiem kogoś, kto zaraz będzie mieć cudze życie na sumieniu po czym wrócił do obliczeń. 

Gabriel wziął sobie za cel wzdychanie co minutę, aż wybrzmi dzwonek. Obliczył sobie, że zostało mu jeszcze piętnaście wzdechnięć. 

***

-Nie kurwa- powiedział Michał- Nie. Nie ma bata. Za chiny wieczyste. Na chuj mi to? Nie, nie robię tego. Trzeba było wziąć coś łatwiejszego. Iść na łatwiznę jak Sam. Po cholerę ja to rozszerzam? Co mi na mózg wlazło?

-Michał jedz śniadanie.

-Rafał, kiedy ja…

-Jedz śniadanie.

Michał ugryzł podaną mu kanapkę. Spojrzał na siedzącego na ławce Rafała, patrzącego na niego z góry. To był jeden z tych moment kiedy chłopak był od niego wyższy- Michał siedział pod ławką, a Rafał na niej. 

-Po fowełę wi fo wyło? Fiffowła? Fo wa myffałem? 

-Przełknij najpierw- Zganił go przyjaciel- A historię rozszerzasz, bo lubisz historię. Średniowiecze jest fajne nie? I Sparta, przecież lubisz Spartę. O i wojny światowe… Dobrze wybrałeś.

-Ale kurwa… Po co mi ją było rozszerzać? Przecież to i tak bez sensu. Na AWF idę. Kurwa mać! Ty i Raz przynajmniej wiecie co robicie. Chociaż nie wiem jak możesz wytrzymać rozszerzoną biologię i chemię, ale ty to umiesz… Ona się mnie pytała o daty! Ja nie wyrobię!

-Dasz radę Misiu, wierzę w ciebie. 

-Ty jeden. 

-Gabriel też ostatnio mówił, że kto jak nie ty.

-Ale to Gabryś, on mówi różne rzeczy. 

-Masz jeszcze… Dwa miesiące, cztery dni i dziewiętnaście i pół godziny.

-Pocieszające…

***

Asmodeusz kuł. Kuł niemiłosiernie, siódma kawa tego dnia właśnie stygła na jego biurku. Podręcznik do historii sztuki zawierał piętnaście różnych rodzajów podkreśleń. Oczy Moda były wielkości spodków do filiżanek. 

-Ej Modo- odezwał się głos za drzwiami

-Spierdalaj siło nieczysta!

-Miałeś iść chleb kupić.

-Pójdę kurwa później.

-Jest dwudziesta pierwsza, z hakiem. Mama powiedziała, że cię wydziedziczy.

-Niech się wali na łeb. Ja się do matury uczę.


End file.
